digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Davis Motomiya
, , |cards= |age=(Ja:) 11 (En:) 13 (Swe:) 16 |born= |death= |grade=(Ja:) 5th (En:) 7th (Swe:) 10th |gender=Male |relatives=Unnamed Mother and Father Jun Motomiya (Older Sister) Unnamed Epilogue Son |nationality=Japanese |occupation=DigiDestined Student General (Super Digica Taisen) Noodle Cart Owner (Epilogue) |alias= |}} is a main character in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime series. He is partnered to Veemon. He's extremely stubborn in personality. He also has a ditzy and cheerful older sister named Jun, who has a fangirly crush on Matt Ishida but backs off when she learns that he has feelings for Sora Takenouchi, crushing on Joe Kido's older brother Shuu instead. Appearances Digimon Adventure On August 3rd, 1999, Davis was among the kids captured by Myotismon's minions. As a result, he became a DigiDestined four years later (only three in the original version). Digimon Adventure 02, first half Davis first met Veemon on his first trip to the Digital World when he moved a Digi-Egg that had the Crest of Courage on it. After rescuing Kari from a Monochromon, Taichi Kamiya handed Davis his goggles to replace Davis's broken ones and signify his new place as leader. Although he often rushes into things and makes mistakes, his courage in the face of outstanding odds cannot be denied. No matter how dire the situation, he always believes that they can somehow make it through. There is certainly no one more suited to the Digi-Egg of Courage than Davis. Early on, he claims not to know what friendship is but his later actions prove that he is truly the one worthy of the Digi-Egg of Friendship. He also has a slight resemblance to Tai, which Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. notes in the first episode Davis is always getting into trouble about his intense jealousy towards anyone he sees as a rival for Kari's affections, not the least of whom is T.K., even calling him by the wrong name (in the Japanese version, Davis actually calls T.K. by his proper name. However, when he first meets T.K., he addresses him as omae, a very rude way to call someone 'you' in Japanese). A little later, Davis was playing in a soccer match against the famous Ken Ichijouji and injured the other boy's ankle in a tackle. In retaliation, Ken (as the Digimon Emperor) had Davis degrade himself, threatening to feed the DigiDestined to Deltamon. However, the real DigiDestined appeared, revealing the deception. Ken vowed to take over the world, but Davis tackled him in a scuffle. During the fight, Davis recognized a familiar cut on the Emperor's leg. Defeated, Ken revealed that he is the Digimon Emperor and flies off. During the final battle with Kimeramon, Davis attempted to locate the engine room and was led there by Wormmon, who was equally determined to save Ken from himself. Davis discovered that the base's power source was the Digi-Egg of Miracles, which he used to Armor Digivolve Veemon to Magnamon. When Davis unlocks the egg, Veemon notices a crest is within the Digi-Egg, which asks Davis for someone to "believe in its master"; it turns out that this is Ken's Crest of Kindness. Although Magnamon is powerful, it is only when Wormmon sacrifices himself that he has the energy to defeat Kimeramon. Davis and the others finally make Ken realize that Digimon were real, living things, not just computer data. Digimon 02: Hurricane Touchdown/Golden Armor Evolution Getting a distress message from Kari, Davis went to the United States with the other DigiDestined to help her and T.K. On the way, they meet Willis, a DigiDestined from Colorado, whose rogue Digimon partner Kokomon was the cause of the problems. During the battle with Cherubimon, Davis used the Digi-Egg of Miracles, temporarily recreated by Seraphimon and Magnadramon, so Magnamon could help Rapidmon defeat Cherubimon and end Kokomon's pain. Davis and Willis had to destoy the virus that was planted in Kokomon from the beginning(3 years ago). Digimon Adventure 02, 2nd half Davis was the first of the new kids to have his partner Digivolve naturally and befriend Ken. Through hard work, he was able to convince the others to forgive Ken, although Cody took a while and almost put the team in danger from BlackWarGreymon because of it. On Christmas Day, Davis goes to New York City to help Mimi, Michael and the other American DigiDestined to battle a Cherrymon in the Rockefeller Center. Also, obvious signs of Davis liking Kari starts to fade, like speaking out loud about his affections for her; this could be a sign of Davis either starting to get over Kari, or him maturing and keeping his feelings to himself. This could possibly be due to Davis maturing as a leader, in order to face the dangers he will soon encounter. Davis's big moment to shine was in the final battle with MaloMyotismon. Davis was the only one willing to fight, and fueled by Davis' courage and determination, ExVeemon attacked MaloMyotismon, causing some damage. While the other children were caught in their dreamworlds, unable to let go of their desires due to MaloMyositmon's illusions, Davis seemed to have remained untouched. Instead he went to each of his friends and helped bring them back to reality. Inspired by Davis' ability to harness the power of the dimension, they were motivated to try once agin. When MaloMyotismon was curious to know how Davis cornered his illusion, the boy revealed he didn't as he has only one desire at the moment: to destroy MaloMyotismon. Davis even cut off MaloMyotismon's power source when he told the Dark Spore kids about his dream to open a noodle cart Digimon 02: Diaboromon Strikes Back Three years after the events of Our War Game, the evil Diaboromon resumed his reign of terror on the Internet. Davis was on his way to soccer practice when Izzy contacted him to fill him in on the situation but on the way, he met some kids who confused him with talk of jellyfish, not knowing that the Kuramon were bio-emerging via e-mail, so while Tai, Matt & their Digimon entered cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. But when Davis learned that Kari, T.K. and their Digimon had gone to help their big brothers and Omnimon, he demanded that he should go as well. However, his urge to get in was all part of Diaboromon's revenge plan—as the entire Kuramon swarm emerged from the gate before heading to Tokyo Harbour to assimilate into Armageddemon. After Imperialdramon managed to destroy the monster and the DigiDestined used their Digivices—and the spectators' cell phones—to capture the Kuramon, Davis remarked how tired he was. Digimon 02: Series Finale Epilogue By the year 2027, Davis achieves his dream to open his own noodle cart and it became a huge success. There are now "Noodle Noodle, Come Get Your Noodle" carts all over the world. His entrepreneurship earns him a place on magazine covers around the globe. He is wealthy, married and has a son, who looks exactly like his father, inherits Taichi Kamiya's goggles, and has a DemiVeemon. Non-anime appearances Digimon 02: Michi E No Armor Shinka In an attempt to get some chocolate from the girls, Davis tried to change his image to one the girls adored. He first tried to impersonate Matt but he wasn't good at playing bass. Then he posed as Izzy but his way of 'fixing' computers annoyed Izzy. Davis eventually decided to use Ken's Digimon Emperor persona as girls seem to like the "bad boy" look. Problem was, as the girls' Digimon had it, Davis was all talk so Veemon yelled at him to take extreme measures to be super-bad. It took Ken's convincing and the power of Pucchiemon to stop Davis from reluctantly beating up Veemon to get into character. When Pukumon entered the scene with a Control Spire, Joe got knocked into the 02 gang & Davis ended up with T.K.'s D-Terminal, allowing Veemon to Armor Digivolve to Saggitarimon. Despite learning an important lesson from the ordeal, he still envies the fact he has no girls going ga-ga over him. Davis makes a deal that if he becomes T.K.'s slave then he'll get a girl to like him. Digimon 02: Doors to Summer (Natsu e no Tobira) Second 02 CD drama, it took place in the summer of 2003, when Davis & Veemon went to America to visit Mimi & Willis. But they ended up in a strange dimension, which resembled New York City in winter time. In the cold weather, they encountered a strange girl, who took immediate affections on Davis. During introductions, she said that she was nameless so Davis gave her the name "Na-chan". But when Na-Chan turned out to be a Digimon, she was forced by the 'fireflies' to transform into a large roaring creature. The others tried to stop Davis from going to her but Davis said that she was just lonely and wants a partner. But Na-Chan destroyed herself to protect him. Davis was a bit saddened but DemiVeemon gave a healthy reminder that he's Davis's partner as they find her Digi-Egg. As Willis and Mimi indicated, the winter was the result of Na-Chan's solitude mixing with Davis' regrets, such examples being his lost at the district soccer competition and his love for Kari. In a way, Na-Chan was taking Kari's place as the object of Davis' affection, though she knew it wasn't meant to be. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 During one of his battles as a kid, he and the other 02 DigiDestined encountered Parallelmon, who absorbed Yolei, T.K., Kari and Cody as he inadvertently sent Davis into the V-Tamer 01 world, where he met the Tai of that series. At first, Davis considered that Tai as a fake until he was saved from Parallelmon. After Davis made his peace with Tai, the two worked together to save the others and defeat Parallelmon. With the monster destroyed, Davis and his friends returned to their continuity, but not before Davis showed his gratitude. Relationships Trivia * In Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, Davis finds out that Veemon was originally partnered with Ryo Akiyama in Tag Tamers and D-1 Tamers, and is understandably jealous. * Davis serves as the narrator for Digimon Tamers. Category:DigiDestined Category:Protagonists